One of Many Self Inserts
by GenisFangirl
Summary: I had to do this. What happends when I fall into the game the day before the oracle without half my memories? Will I get them all back? Rated for language.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I own a paperclip and some pocket lint but not Tales of Symphonia. If I did, there would be waaaaaaaaaaay more sidequests, secret attacks and anime cutscenes.

(Had the sudden urge to write a self-insert.)

* * *

Another crappy day at school, another awesome videogame weekend. That's my life as a fourteen-year-old.

I just bought a Wii, after a month's wait. Yay! I'm sorry, GameCube, but I gotta abandon you, Wii can play GC games too. (That sounded like a pun...) Ah... what to play when I don't want to use the Wiimote anymore? Why not Tales of Symphonia? The game disc was in, the controller plugged, memory card inserted... I selected the game channel and pressed start a few times.

I decided to start a new game without any bonuses, since I completed the game 59 times. 60th playthrough woot!

Once upon a time... I felt the urge to drift to sleep, like when someone tells you a bedtime story. I closed my eyes. I started to feel dizzy. My head hurt. To sum it up, I felt like crap. 

I can hear a woman's voice talking. I strained my eyes open. The ceiling wasn't my normal white ceiling. What happened?

I analysed my surroundings, hole, desk, chalkboard, pissed teacher, student--- Wait, teacher? Everyone stared at me like I was God. "Um... Hello?" A white-haired woman slapped me.

"You interrupted my class." She paused. "I didn't see you before, are you perhaps new?"

I nodded.

"Very well, take a seat."

I sat down and listened. They were talking about the importance of mana, the cause of the war, magitech, and I would have nodded off if the kid in front hadn't threw a pencil at me. He had white hair, like the woman. One thing I still remember is that people with a unique outfit or something that stand out of the crowd are _always _important. Out of boredom, I looked around the class. I notice two significant people, excluding the teacher and the kid in front. The first one was a brunette boy, about 17, clad in red and wearing suspenders. Oh his belt there was two sheathed swords. The other was a blond girl, in white with blue trim and gold buttons. The kid in front was in blue with white pattens on his shirt and pants, as well as white trim. The teacher was in an orange cloak with black trim. WHACK! Ow... something hit me...

And there was the teacher, holding a book ready to hit me again. "I don't go easy on newcomers. Pay attention."

I nodded.

After what seemed _hours_ of _useless_ lecturing, class was dismissed.

The blonde skipped toward me. Ewww... Who skips anymore? "Hello! my name is Colette," she said, while smiling. A _very_ cheesy smile. Mmmm... Cheese... "This is Lloyd." She pointed to the swordsman. "And this is Genis." She pointed at the kid, still at his desk, still organising paper. Haha, Genis, what kind of name is that? "And the teacher who hit you was Professor Raine Sage. Professor is just a title but we always call her that!" I nodded. "That's Billy, that's Steve, that's--"

"Okay Colette! You don't need to introduce everyone!" said the twin swordsman. I could tell he was trying to suppress a giggle.

"What's your name?" she asked. I can't remember but I said the first name that came to mind.

"Karin. My name is Karin."

"Okay, Karin! I'm going to help Genis with his papers!" She skipped away.

"By the way, can I stay at your place for the night?" I asked Lloyd, cuz I don't wanna gat stuck with that dumb blonde.

He was shocked. "You don't have a place to stay? Why don't you ask the professor or Genis? They might let you in their house. I don't know what Dad will say of I brought a stranger home."

Colette tripped onto the neat pile of sheets, scattering them everywhere. Hehehe!

Later, I asked Genis if I could stay at his house. He gladly accepted, much to my relief. Now I just have to go through Raine. Passing by the pond, I looked at my reflection for the first time. I had medium length teal coloured hair, some of it in a ponytail, grey eyes, a blue scarf tied around my neck, a casual teal robe with lavender trim, a pair of camouflage-ish pants with multiple pockets, and green-blue boots. Did I mention the annoying strands of hair that find their way between your eyes? Cliche. Note to self, get new clothes ASAP. I walked into the house, expecting the worst from the short-tempered teacher.

"You can stay here."

"Thanks."

"Are you an elf?"

"I guess."

There was slight moment of silence, as if she was remembering dark, painful memories.

"I'll cook tonight. Just as a thanks." Some voice in my head told me to not let Raine do it under any circumstances.

**_Later..._**

"Bedtime!"

"This early? I'm fourteen!"

"You look ten to me." Aw crap. Does this mean I have to experience puberty again?

"Fine."

I closed my eyes, half hoping to get back to my world.

_Tales of Symphonia..._

_"I can't remember what happens..."_

_Oracle... Chosen... Colette... Martel Temple..._

_"..."_

_Mercenary... Kratos... Traitor... Come back... _

_Sage..._

"Wake up!" I rubbed my eyes. That was the worst time possible to wake me.

* * *


End file.
